dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ootwar/Response to Driller's post "I am officially retiring from this wiki"
This is a response to Driller's post. Okay, quick rundown. Get your popcorn out, ladies and gentlemen. "Dear users of the Dream Logos and Fiction Wikis, as a result of a new CEO of both sites, I officially cease my activities on the Dream Logos and Fiction Wikis, in the post of the former CEO. I am making this decision based on Drillimation's new ventures. Events went a different way. The policy of dismembering the former CEO based on advertising practices prevailed, which I can't agree. I am convinced that following a rise in followers on my Twitter account, I can use this as an incentive for putting Drillimation to new heights." Of course you wouldn't agree on the prevail of the "policy", because you were the subject of said policy. Normal! However, it seems like the overadvertising was ironically overly promoted as the reason to your demise as a leader and self-proclaimed "owner" of the wikis. However, it was the false claims, negligence and threatening behavior in order to silence those who require justice or smaller change of action in the ways you run the wikis. Remember that time when you threatened to lie about me being a pedophile because I wouldn't stop informing people of who you are as a leader? Or maybe it is something else, but nonetheless, you did it. And then you "un-did it", however, I still have proof of you doing this, and instead of reporting it to the Discord Staff, which was now impossible anyway because you got to remove it first, I put it up on Twitter for my own personal laughs. Also, you're not a CEO of a wiki. Nobody is a CEO of a wiki. This is one of the things I specifically addressed in my first update as one of the wiki runners (as the main one, unfortunately, because the other ones are not so active in communication with me, which makes me feel lonely, please talk to me). We are in charge, we don't own it, we don't pay people. We just do this, because we love the wikis. At least I do it, because I love this wiki. I was against your supposed "good samaritan" secretly-dictatorian behavior, because I care for this wiki as much as you claim you do, and I could not stand you using the wikis as an advertising platform and as means to inflate your ego. At most, it should serve as an item on the list of achievements for when you are looking for a job. ---- "Yet, I continue to do anything in everything in my new powers. Addressing you for the last time is the capacity of the CEO of the Dream Logos and Fiction Wikis. I consider it my evaluation ever since I began in 2015. Fate had it when I found my actions in a position outside the lines of Wikia's Terms of Service and things were not going well on both sites. I did plenty of everything on the Dream Fiction Wiki, and I intended the site to be a place for free speech and a place for those banned from other fanon wikis." "The reasoning could already be seen when I reached the limit of Drillimation's possibilities on the site. All attempts for partial reform suffered defeat, one after another. I was losing perspective. I knew I could not go on to run the site like that. Ootwar had to change everything radically. This is why I did not take advantage of running a wiki under communist ownership of its hosting provider, only to rule like a dictator for several years. I realized that resurgent sockpuppeteers were really difficult, especially with the case of Chebbycraft34 which started in January 2019." As I said earlier, you silenced the opposition. That is not the meaning of "freedom of speech", and the email that led to your removal as a bureaucrat was probably the only time when I informed about it to the Wikia Staff, because I knew it was going on. Before, I assumed you were being a "good samaritan". "Oh, this boy was being a bit too mean, oh, this guy cursed a lot". But then I found meaning in all of that. I saw the people. That's why I had to supposedly "change everything radically". You WERE losing perspective. You went BERSERK at any huge attempt at re-focusing the wikis on the community, instead of your, in my absolute honest opinion, doo-doo Touhou rip-off garbage, being plastered everywhere I went, except the pages themselves. (Those were the only content not affected by that, and as much as I would've commended you for that, it was not enough.) You hailed yourself as a monarchy, you said you were not to be opposed. Your ego has exceeded its limits. ---- "My work of historic significance has been accomplished. My former site has been successful garnering nearly 20k pages. A breakthrough has been achieved to make changes to the administration team. The movement to a new chapter has started. Officially removing ads had been legalized and this was all done in the sake of all users. At that difficult time, this was all done for social protection. You now live in a new world, the Drillimation rule has stopped. My founding of the Dream Fiction Wiki opened myself up to the world and gained real freedom." "The July coup brought myself to my ultimate limit. The most damaing part of it was the breakup of Drillimation from it. As of today, I am worried by our users' loss of the Chuhou Joutai duo on the Dream Logos Wiki. This may be very hard for everyone. I would like to express my gratitude to all users who supported the policy of renovating the Dream Logos Wiki from Kaylor Blakley's rule last year." You may have helped us reach 20k pages, you may have helped us get attention, but I am still not willing to forgive you for how you acted at your worst. I may do that, in the future, when all my aggression has a place to go to, when I can purge it. But for now, I am as mad at you as I am for my ex or a smug fellow in my friend's server whose name I will not bother to mention, because nobody here could recognize him anyway. The July coup was more of a warning to such leaders like you and Kaylor, than a simple victory. And speaking of Drillimation, as I said, like 80% of the users (or more) don't care about your "Chuhou Joutai duo" you attempted to pass off as mascots, which turned out to be as unnecessary as Jar Jar Binks in Star Wars: The Phantom Menance. Of course, these wikis wouldn't have been what they were without you and the team, but (excuse my French) goddammit, I wish you acted in another manner, so that I wouldn't have had to go through leading a movement for another impeachment. ---- "I am leaving my post with apprehension, but also with hope, faith in you, and your wisdom and force of spirit. I wish to thank you all with all my heart who stood together with me for all those years I have been around for. Some mistakes that I made over those years surely could've been avoided, and many things could have been done better but I am convinced that sooner or later my efforts will bear fruit, my legacy will live in a museum someday." Saying some mistakes that you've made over those years could've been avoided is greatly underestimating how pressuring these mistakes were. You thought about them, you acted on them, and you didn't regret them until we forced you to. You could've stood your grounds, but you needed to act like an angel to make us forgive you, so that you can have permission to act on those again. That's why I wasn't so easy on you every now and then, ESPECIALLY during the #BoycottDriller moment, for like a week. Your legacy might live in a museum someday, sure. Maybe they will, but rather keep dreaming. Your ego didn't lead you anywhere but downhill, so don't expect it to go anywhere else. Unless you end up discovering something revolutionary, or make another Godfather or Citizen Kane, or... do something worthy. But, the greatest people do it for benefit, not for fame. Greta may have brought the global warming issue to more world leaders, but greatest people stay in her shadow, not thinking about competition for attention. Ever noticed that? I don't hail myself as the greatest human being to run wikis ever. No, I've made mistakes. I let my emotions get to me, and it led to trashing Greeny Phatom Wiki the first time, and it also led to many, many wiki shutdowns. But I have grown up, I've gotten over that, my behavior has changed and will change throughout time. And I hope yours does too. I shall wish you good luck, happiness, good health and peace. Category:Blog posts